


Just A Kiss

by keelywolfe



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-18
Updated: 2001-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we deal with Clark's age, Lex's exile, and whether or not there is such a thing as a super kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Kiss

## Just A Kiss

by Keelywolfe

<http://www.ravenswing.com/~keelywolfe/>

* * *

Title: Just A Kiss 

By Keelywolfe (keelywolfe@aol.com) 

Author's webpage: <http://www.ravenswing.com/~keelywolfe/>

Rating: NC-17 

Archive: Sure 

Pairing: C/Lex 

Feedback: Always adored. 

Summary: In which we deal with Clark's age, Lex's exile, and whether or not there is such a thing as a super kiss. <G>

Disclaimer: Characters within belong to others than me. Since I own exactly three cats and a pocket full of change...well, let's just say you can't get blood from a stone. 

Warnings: Oh, none that I can think of. 

<br>

"So, why did your father exile you out here?" 

"Four in the corner pocket." There was the satisfying crack of resin against resin, and the designated ball obediently rolled into the proper hole. Lex glanced up at his visitor briefly before lining up another shot. For all that Clark's parents didn't care for him to visit the Castle Luthor, it didn't seem to stop him from showing up on the doorstep. Or perhaps that was the reason he was here to begin with; never underestimate the rebellious tendencies of a teenager. 

Neatly sending another ball off the table, Lex waiting a moment longer, until Clark was all but squirming uncomfortably and trying to think of a way to apologize before he replied calmly, "Because you aren't allowed to send your children off to be rehabilitated anymore. Nowadays, you have to pretend to be tolerant of their sexual orientation." He smiled a little, and gave Clark a sideways look. "There's also the fact that the only way he could have shipped me off would be to hunt me down and hit me with tranquilizer darts but that's another story." 

It was worth it just to see the look on Clark's face. "You mean your...gay?" 

"Something like that, anyway." He glanced up. "Is that a problem?" 

"No!" Clark said quickly. "No, not with me. I mean, some other people in town might have problems with it, but...no. It's OK." 

Lex laughed softly. "Glad to have your approval." 

He started lining up another shot when Clark asked, "So, why didn't your dad threaten to disown you or something?" 

"Probably because it wouldn't have worked. Six ball, side pocket." He watched it roll in before he looked at Clark again, leaning on his pool cue. "I have a trust fund from my grandmother that would leave me pretty well off if my father ever decides I've crossed the borders and brought a little too much shame to the family. And I'm not completely helpless, Clark. Even without the trust fund I doubt I would have been begging for quarters on the street." 

Clark grinned, not seeming to mind that he hadn't had a chance to make a shot yet. If Lex had been kinder, he might have just let Clark go first, but...well...he wasn't. He'd won the coin toss, after all. 

He shot again, prepared to send another ball rolling off the table and missed the cue ball completely when Clark asked, "So, you've been with other guys? What's it like?" 

Deliberate nonchalance in the question that Lex didn't believe, not at all. Clark didn't play word games very well, something that Lex hoped would improve with time. "Don't even try it," Lex said, evenly. 

"Try what?" 

"And don't play coy either, you aren't very good at it. In less quaint places than Smallville, you are what is known as jailbait." 

It was enough to make Clark drop whatever act it was he was trying for. "Well, since I'm in a quaint place called Smallville, it isn't likely I'll get another chance to ask someone about it." 

Lex tossed the cue on the pool table, and reached for the bottle of water on the end table near by, something else for his hands to play with. This wasn't a conversation he'd expected to be having with Clark, not so soon, anyway. 

"You aren't asking me about it, Clark," he said finally, taking a sip of water. "You're asking me for it. And you are still about three years from being safe for me to play with. Forget it." 

Had to nerve himself not to take a step backwards when Clark moved towards him. A ludicrous impulse; he could see Clark raping someone about as easily as he could see him dancing in an all-male cabaret, an image that was a sudden test to his resolve. Jail, he reminded himself, Kansas judges who aren't so easy to buy off when it's about screwing pretty young boys rather than in possession of illegal narcotics. 

"I'm not asking you to play with me, Lex." Clark blushed a little, but damn if he wasn't a persistent little bastard, stepping closer. "Maybe...a kiss? That's it. Just a kiss?" 

"Just a kiss," Lex echoed. 

"A kiss," Clark repeated, softly, eyes drifting closed as he stepped closer still and just...took it. 

Soft, warm lips against his, and Clark did nothing else, just breathed for long moments, his mouth just barely pressed against Lex's, until Lex began to think that maybe this was it. Maybe this was what farm boys in Kansas thought gay sex was, in a place where sitting on a sofa together meant you were engaged. 

Then just the tip of a tongue brushed the seam of his lips, almost teasingly and Lex parted them without thought because if he was going to get a kiss then he wanted a -kiss-, damn it. Even as sweet and gentle as Clark's kisses were bound to be, it was better than... 

The edge of the pool table was digging uncomfortably into his back, and suddenly the words sweet and gentle were no longer a part of this. More like hot, wet, and when had Clark's hands made their way down to his ass? Probably at the same time he'd started clinging to Clark, rubbing against him as if -he- were the fifteen year old. Clark kissing him and it's better than Lex would have guessed, nibbling his lower lip before pushing his tongue back inside. 

Lex made a small sound of discomfort, the sharp edge of the table tipping over the border of uncomfortable and into fucking -hurts- and abruptly he felt himself lifted, as if he weighed nothing at all, and then he was sitting on the pool table, Clark breaking the kiss just long enough to look into Lex's eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Lex started, and it shifted into a moan as Clark tilted his head slightly and began pressing soft kisses down the line of his jaw. 

"Kissing you." 

Opened his eyes to look into Clark's and saw for the first time false innocence shining there. He wondered how many other secrets were hiding behind those blue eyes. The feel of hands slipping under his shirt should have alarmed him, should have made him get the hell out of here and away from young Kansas boys who could land him back in jail with nothing more than a few choice words. 

He should. Which didn't explain how his hands had wound themselves into Clark's hair, or how he felt the hardness of the pool table suddenly under his back, the coolness of the slate beneath the felt making him shiver. Or maybe it was the feel of Clark's lips, licking a path downward and if he could spare any part of his brain for thinking, Lex would have wondered just what the hell was happening. 

Then again, if he didn't know by now then he was even more innocent than Clark had ever pretended to be. 

The hiss of a zipper sliding down was worse, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, the insane thought that maybe if he didn't see this then somehow it wouldn't count. Maybe if he didn't watch Clark pushing his pants out of the way to nuzzle at his cock through the thin silk of his boxers, if he didn't watch Clark's tongue lapping at the damp spot over the head where he was already leaking, then maybe, maybe... 

"Oh, God...Clark..." 

His legs were resting over Clark's shoulders, Clark holding him up, holding him down and it was just as well because the sudden feeling of Clark's mouth on his bare flesh, the tip of his tongue sliding around the head of his cock before Clark closed his mouth over the tip and sucked, so gently, was enough to make him arch up, hard, wanting to escape and wanting Clark to just hurry up and -do- it. 

Yanking at Clark's hair now, and Lex couldn't believe he wasn't protesting, but Clark hardly seemed to notice, all his attention focused on licking him, long, slow strokes, like he's been waiting his entire life for this. And, hell, maybe he had, just waiting for the right dick attached to the right dickhead, who would just lie here and take it, sprawled out on a fucking pool table, with servants all over the house, and Lex knew they wouldn't come in here, not without at least knocking, but still, this was too much, just crossed the surreal borders of Dali and vaulted straight into Picasso. 

Then any thoughts of servants or artists flew out of his head, with the velvet-rough stroke of a tongue against his cock, tracing patterns against his skin before Clark finally sucked, hard, easing and then sucking again, just the right amount of pressure in all the best ways and Lex cried out before he could stop himself, dimly surprised that he wasn't pulling Clark's hair out in little handfuls as he came, pushing into the heat of Clark's mouth and shuddering slightly at the feel of him swallowing. 

Lex felt like he was melting into the pool table, hardly caring anymore how uncomfortable it might be. He might have even fallen asleep there, and lived to regret it later, if it weren't for a slight pressure on his stomach making him open his eyes. 

Clark was leaning on him, arms folded under his chin with just the barest hint of a smug grin curving his lips. Lex had the sudden urge to slap it off of him, wondered what Clark would do if it did. The way this day had curved into the realm of the extremely bizarre, he wouldn't have been overly surprised if Clark just laughed and asked him to do it again. 

Harder. 

"No," Lex said aloud, shifting slightly to push Clark off him. Confusion flashed in those not-so-smug-now eyes, and after a slight hesitation, Clark went, head tilted slightly as if he was trying to hear something that Lex wasn't saying. 

"No, what?" he finally asked. 

"No, I won't do this." Lex tucked his shirt back in, pleased that his hands were only trembling slightly. He could do this, he really could. 

And every ounce of his resolve dropped down to sit on the tops of his shoes at the expression on Clark's face. "You don't like me," Clark said, softly, a bald statement of what he thought was truth. 

Lex sighed. Someone please save him from horny farm boys with mouths softer than...better not to think about it. "I like you, but not enough to go to jail for you," he said sharply, as much to convince himself as Clark. "Not today, Clark. Not tomorrow. But...not never either. I told you, you're too young." 

"I'm not going to wait three years for you." 

Lex sighed again and briefly wished he had hair of his own to tear out. If Clark wanted to screw his way through the entire Smallville student population, it didn't matter to him. And yet..."I thought no one else in this quaint little town wanted to kiss you." 

"I didn't say they did," Clark called over his shoulder as he walked out of the game room, shutting the door behind him and leaving Lex to stand in the middle of the room, staring stupidly at the closed door. 

Somehow, he was not reassured at all by that. 

Flopping down in the leather armchair, Lex reached for the bottle of water on the end table and held the cool glass against the back of his neck. He wasn't exactly sure how, but it seemed like all his plans had just backfired at once, and taken a hefty bite out of his ass. Now he had a teenage stalker. Perfect. 

He smiled just a little, closing his eyes. Still, he had to admit, Clark Kent was a hell of a kisser. 

-finis- 


End file.
